


Dancing With the Angels

by shellygurumi



Series: Ficlets and Prompts [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean and Cas go on a date where they slow dance and have pie later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing With the Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Friend of mine on tumblr, laufeyson-nips, read a very long, sad fic and I told her I'd write any fluff prompt she wanted when it was over, to make it better.

Dean and Cas sat at the outdoor cafe, sipping their coffee. They finished dinner and were just relaxing in the late summer evening air. Nearby, a street band was playing and couples from all the nearby cafes and restaurants had stood and moved to the street to dance to the music. 

Castiel's eyes were glued to the couples in the street, watching them as they moved about, men and women twirling about and showing off their moves, others just holding close to their partners and swaying to the music. Each pair seemed to follow a different beat to one another, which didn't match the music. He tipped his head, curiously, eyes narrowing.

"Starin' pretty hard there, Cas," Dean chuckled and took another drink of his coffee.

"It's interesting to watch," Cas explained.

"What, the dancing? Yeah, I guess so." 

"So many different personalities..." He eventually turned back to face Dean, "Why don't we dance?"

"Dance? Us? Come on, I don't dance." Dean shook his head, laughing again. "You definitely don't dance."

"I dance," Castiel protested indignantly.

"Bullshit."

Castiel narrowed his eyes again, stood and took Dean by the hand, pulling him into the street. Dean stumbled, eyes wide with shock as he looked around in a panic at everyone watching all the couples. Watching them, now, too. They were the only same-sex pair of all the dancers. That was sure to draw attention.

"What the hell," Dean asked in a hushed whisper.

"I'm showing you that I can dance." Coming to a stop among the group of people, Castiel listened to the music and set his hands on Dean, one on his hip, the other holding onto Dean's hand. He waited for the right beat, then moved them in an easy, four step dance. 

It was a slow dance, but more than a swaying shuffle. Dean stumbled along in the steps, until he got the hang of Castiel's movements. He was always good at reading people's movement, had to be in fist fights. This wasn't too different from that, when Dean really thought about it. 

"Where'd you learn to dance, Cas?" Dean sounded baffled. He was trying to take his mind off the fact that they were dancing in public and people were watching them. "Don't say from the pizza man."

"No," Castiel chuckled, shaking his head. "Not from the pizza man. I learned it from the stars on TV." 

"Stars? Wait, you mean Dancing with the Stars?" Now Dean was laughing.

"I thought it was about space. It wasn't, but it was very informative." Castiel smiled at Dean. He always did like TV.

"I see that... You're actually not bad at this," Dean gave Cas's hand a squeeze, moved them closer together as they danced and pressed his hand  against the small of Castiel's back. "I kinda like our usual dance better."

Castiel tipped his head, confused at first, then his eyes lit up with realization and he smiled, "You mean sex."

Dean closed his eyes as he laughed again, nodding, "Yeah, that's what I mean."

"This is nice, too."

"It's not terrible," Dean conceded. 

They continued their slow dance among the crowd for another song or two, before the musicians struck up a more lively tune, which had people doing more upbeat dance moves. Out of their league, Dean and Cas decided to reclaim their seats at the cafe. Even as they sat, the pair remained holding hands.

Their smiling waitress came by again to refill their coffees, "You two were good out there."

"Thank you," Castiel answered as Dean focused hard on his coffee mug.

"Can I get you anything else tonight?"

"Pie," Castiel answered, without missing a beat. "Do you have pie?"

Dean perked up, looking over at Cas with a huge smile, then turning to the waitress for her answer.

"Chocolate cream, best in town."

"We'll take two slices!" Dean said, lifting both hands to rub together. Castiel had to smile at the sight. 

Dinner. Dancing. Pie. Not a bad date, tonight. Perhaps there would be a little extra dessert for them when they got home. Provided Sam wasn't around, of course.


End file.
